Human
Humans are a race of beings that exist in Planet Popstar's galaxy. They appear to be rarer than other races such as the Fairies, the People of the Sky, or the Kirbys. As of now, Adeleine is the only known human to exist in the ''Kirby'' series outside of cameos, who still lives peacefully in Popstar. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 This was the first game in the series that featured an original human character. Adeleine (known as Ado in this game), a young artist, is targeted and later possessed by Dark Matter. She is fought by Kirby at the end of Cloudy Park. She is given no real backstory, but is later shown bonding with Kirby and the Animal Friends at the end of the game. Several other human characters from other Nintendo games make cameo appearances in the game as well, but are not regular inhabitants of Dream Land. These include Chao, Donbe, Hikari, Professor Hector, and Samus Aran. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby encounters Adeleine again, who is painting in the forests of Popstar. She is possessed by Dark Matter once again after she finds a Crystal Shard sitting by her canvas. She joins up with Kirby and Ribbon after she is freed from Dark Matter's ghastly presence. Kirby is also able to travel to a frozen planet named Shiver Star in this game. Fans note its striking similarity to our Earth, as the seven continents and orbiting moon are visible. Additionally, the game's Japanese website mentions that Shiver Star's inhabitants had to leave the planet, leaving factories and empty buildings behind. It is possible that Shiver Star used to be Earth-like before its climate change. ''Kirby Star Allies Adeleine returns in this game as a duel Dream Friend with Ribbon. With disaster striking the galaxy in the form of Jamba Heart shards, Adeleine and Ribbon team up with Kirby once again to save their home, and unlike the last two times, Adeleine is not possessed. In her appearance in this game, Adeleine seems to have been given more human features, such as fingers and a small, stubby nose. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Upon suggesting the anime, Kirby's creator, Masahiro Sakurai, established that Kirby: Right Back at Ya! would not involve human characters. Even so, a few managed to slip into the episode Dedede's Monsterpiece as sculptures and paintings (all of which are parodies of classic artwork). The NME Salesman rents them to King Dedede, saying that they're from another planet--it is implied that this planet is Earth. Tiff refers to the humans in the art as aliens. The NME Salesman is a humanoid creature, though his body ends at the waist and he has Kirby-like feet. Trivia *Despite Kirby's official height being eight inches, Adeleine is shown to be only slightly taller than Kirby. **In addition to this, Samus Aran is only shown to be about twice Kirby's height, despite being a tall woman in the Metroid series. *** This could be that, despite Kirby's official size of 8 inches, his depicted size in-game never has been compliant with this; this would explain why normally tall characters are not seen as tall when scaled up next to Kirby. Category:Characters Category:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Allies Category:Humans